I Didn't Mean To!
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Thanks to losing a bet Sakura has to spend the night in a forest where the Akatsuki hang out. What happens when she wakes up in a jail cell and everyone in the akatsuki spends time with her? Will she remain innocent and pure or will she lose it? SakuAkat
1. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to all fans that are mad that Akatsuki trouble is over or wants better and funnier moments of it.**

I took a step forward hesitantly into the dark forest. "Come on Sakura don't be a wimp!" Naruto laughed happily from behind me. I turned back and glared at him. He knows that the Akatsuki gang live here… and I hear_ way_ too many stories to want to take one step in here let alone sleep on the forest floor.

The forest was so dark I could hardly see a thing. This just made it even more frightening. An Akatsuki member could be watching us right now… Naruto placed an arm on my shoulders and smiled at me. "Don't worry you lost the bet but we'll be here bright and early tomorrow to help you home!" This did get rid of my worry or fear for that matter.

"Naruto… she's going to get raped." Sasuke said blankly staring at him. I glared at the two with wide and angry eyes. I didn't know _that _was an option with the Akatsuki. Don't they pride themselves in being better than that?! Then again they are part of the male race…

"Please don't make me do this!" I begged using my cute eyes and puppy pout. It was too late though because Naruto was laughing taking Sasuke along with him. So called friends… if anything happens to me I'm going to murder them!

I sighed and curled up on the ground trying to fall asleep in the warm yet cool air. The leaves scratched my skin lightly as I pulled at my grey coat and white t-shirt. My grey sweat pants and white tennis shoes were hardly what anyone would call sexy. Still if Sasuke said even this could get them to come after me… I began to shiver.

Suddenly I woke up in a strange room I'd never been in before. It's probably because it was a _**JAIL**_ cell. I was still in my clothes but my hands were cuffed behind my back along with my ankles. I scowled. Apparently they noticed me. The room was dark but I was able to make out the grey bed, toilet, sink, and the stupid cell door.

How am I supposed to escape this? When I was younger Naruto and Sasuke used to call me a magician because I was always able to escape their traps and prison cells. Anything they locked me up in I was able to escape. This time I hadn't prepared for this so I just need to find something around me to help escape.

Suddenly someone entered the cell area and turned on the light. I blinked in surprise and winced. When I was able to see I noticed a shocked looking boy with black hair and an orange swirl mask. I could tell he was shocked because he was silent and shaking. "I'M SO SORRY TOBI-CHAN WAS HAVING NAUGHTY THOUGHTS!!!" He screamed and ran out of the room.

If he's the worst of them then I'm in good shape. Sadly he sounds like Tobi… that's the nicest of the Akatsuki members. From what I heard he talks in third person, says he's a good boy, and loves sweets. From what I just saw… he can be bad. Just enough to where he thinks bad thoughts, but you really can't blame him for that. A girl locked up in a cell with cuffs on her brings bad thoughts. That's just the way these things work. Suddenly my eyes widened.

Crap! Apparently not everyone knows I'm here so now that brat's going to tell _everyone_. I gritted my teeth wanting to cry in humiliation. Naruto is going to die. There is no way he's surviving if any of the Akatsuki members so much as touch me.

Instantly a girl entered with blue hair and with a white flower in it. For a moment I thought I was safe since she's a chick and all. I was mistaken. The girl looked at me for a moment then licked her lips. I felt beyond scared for some reason that I'm unable to explain. She opened my cell and walked up to me. I huddled closer to the corner of the bed I was lying in. "All locked up… nice and tight…" She whispered licking her lips leaning closer with a devious expression.

"You have a guy you can do this to, right?" I asked hesitantly hoping she could go on and leave me alone so I can try to find a means of escape. The girl laughed evilly at this and slid a finger across my cheek and winked. Apparently that doesn't matter to her. I wanted to whimper and get out of here right this minute. I'd rather be stuck living with Naruto for the rest of my life than be in the position I was in right now.

"You're quite cute. I may get jealous if anyone else knows you're here… still someone must have brought you…. I think I need to dispose of him first." She sighed eyeing my clothing. I stared at her in shock then blinked in surprise when she put a finger to my lips. "I'm Konan by the way." The girl smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're innocent enough to… ah yes. There's that blush."

I glared at her darkly and watched as the woman left. A chill ran down my spine as I hoped that I could escape before that creepy lady comes back. I shook my head lightly to let my bobby-pin slide so that I could unlock myself. It hit my fingers delicately forcing me to grab it hungrily.

A girl is even horrible in a place like this… another chill went down my spine as I quickly began to work on the lock. Please let me be able to do get out before anyone else comes and does something weird to me! The door to the jail room opened once more making me pale.


	2. Chapter 3

I could hear talking outside the room and then a voice. "So someone's using the prison cell? Hasn't it been a year or something." A guy yawned and walked in.

He had white hair and pink eyes. His eyes widened when he saw me then he smirked and walked forward. "I wondered why Tobi didn't want me cussing so much… it looks like we have an innocent one this time…" he said slyly and walked into the stall. I glared at him and began picking the lock.

I can't stop working just because some guy walks in. That's more reason to keep going. I hope he's not as bad as that girl… She was so creepy!! I'm not into girls so that made it much worse than it would have been if I was. Of course that's common sense… Ugh I'm beginning to sound like Naruto.

"Leave me alone you old man!" I growled angrily taking out my rage of what Naruto did on this guy. He stared at me in shock and then scowled down at me. I watched him look at my outfit then his smirk returned once more. I'm just wearing baggy clothes that most women wear on their cleaning days… what's so hot about that?

"It looks like you need to be tamed…" He smirked and put a finger under my chin lifting my angry face to look up at him. My cuffs unlocked then allowing me to punch him. I flicked my hand to the side to get rid of the sting of hitting someone to the best of my ability. He looked up at me with a face full of rage then forced a smile. "I'm Hidan, by the way."

I stared at him for a moment waiting for him to continue instead he motioned for me to say something. "I don't want to tell you my name." I answered with a pout. He laughed at this and ruffled my hair.

"I'll just call you pinky." Hidan informed me and was able to dodge my punch before leaving the room.

I watched him go then began to work on my ankles. "Aw you are trying to escape already?" A man laughed. I looked up to see a blue fish-man. That's the best way to explain his appearance. He was a very blue, very fishy, and very much a man.

This place is full of freaks. A guy with major pink eye, a boy who wears a mask, a girl who wants to kill who ever kidnapped me so she can have me, and now a fish man. Luckily I'm trying to escape. This lowers my freak level with my friends by quite a bit.

"I wasn't brought here of my own free will. Who are you?" I said to him with a tired look. The man laughed once more then entered my stall. I'm so tired of people coming in here and bugging me! The fish man then scanned me and smiled seductively.

"I'm Kisame, the coolest guy in this joint. How about we go to my room?" He asked making me throw my hand cuffs at him then continued to pick at my ankle lock. "What was that for?!" He cried making me turn and glare at him.

"You're interrupting my working on an escape plan." I informed him with a death glare. The boy looked at me blankly and watched me mess with my locks for a moment. I could tell he was getting bored when the boy suddenly let out a sigh and began to yawn. "Go away." I ordered.

"Why do I need to go?" Kisame asked with a whine. I looked at him darkly. He let out a groan and left me alone but I could tell he would come back… just like the rest of them.

"Huh… I thought the stall was free, yeah." A man's voice said softly sounding surprised. I looked up to see a guy version of Ino. I scowled at him and continued messing with my lock. How many of these freaks are there?! "You are a bit cute…" The guy murmured and blushed. I looked up at him in mild curiosity.

"You're innocent compared to the others." I muttered then laughed at his angered expression. He walked swiftly up to me and slammed me against the bed and kissed me gently on the lips then licked my neck lightly.

This was one of the most pathetic ways to show you're not as innocent. First of all doing this right after someone calls you innocent _proves_ that you're innocent. I looked up at him though and noticed that he really sucked at this sort of thing. When I noticed the tongues on his hand I realized he had _sick_ potential.

"I'm Deidara… and I'll show you how I'm just like the others, yeah." He whispered with a smirk. I burst out laughing causing him to begin twitching his eye.

"I'm sorry but that was just so pitiful I had to laugh at you!" I informed him and then continued to laugh. He didn't take the insult so well, especially when he turned and stalked out of the room with a determined and humiliated expression. I looked up at him blankly and watched him go. I then cheered when I was able to get the cuffs on my ankles off.

"Don't read porn!" I called after him making the guy yell a curse word and then something blew up. My eyes widened in surprise but I just shook my head. It was probably just my imagination. Sure these guys are all perverts but they can't be criminals too…

That would be _so_ unfair.


	3. Chapter 4

I woke up in Sasuke's bed and groaned. "You're finally awake." He sighed and held a hand out to me. I took it groggily then became wide away as he pulled me out of bed and forced me to my feet. I looked at him in surprise but he was looking at Naruto who was passed out on the couch. "You gonna kill him?" he asked making me smirk.

"When he's awake, just because I'm nice like that." I smiled making him smirk and toss me a towel. I headed into the shower with my clothes. Naruto, Sasuke, and I live together in a super small apartment. We split the rent into three parts making it super cheap for a bunch of collage kids.

"The bet… it was simple enough. What kind of underwear do you think Gaara wears? Naruto and I were smart since we said commando but you had hope and pleaded with boxers. This is why you lose." Sasuke informed me making me glare at him then sigh.

"As long as I'm out of that stupid forest then I'm fine. I'm going to go take out the trash." I answered and grabbed the trash bag, lugging it outside. When I got down the apartment stares I gasped when someone took the bag from me.

"Hey pinky." Kisame grinned and began taking it to the dumpster for me. I stared at him in surprise unable to speak and then glared.

"Why are you here?! How did you know where I live?!" I demanded angrily. He laughed at this and shook his head.

"Pein is able to find anyone and you weren't so hard to find, pinky." He informed me and tossed the bag into the dumpster. Arms wrapped around my waist as someone kissed me on top of my head. I looked up to see Hidan smirking at me.

My whole body felt frozen in place. It's as though the nightmare was just taking a short break and has now come back to finish me off. All hopes of graduating collage and becoming a doctor were out the window as I looked at these two dangerous but gorgeous men. Then again I have Naruto and Sasuke so I should be fine in that department. Not that I'm with either of them.

"Pinky's out of her safe little house isn't she?" He asked Kisame. I glanced between the two boys in horror then elbowed Hidan in the gut and ran for the house.

There is no way I'm letting them tempt me away from my dream! Ever since I was little I was proud of my innocence. I've never tongued anyone for a reason and I was happy with that reason. I want to save myself for the man I love. Then again I'm not the type to fall in love. When I got to the door Sasori was standing in front of it looking at me with a sly smile.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked making me bang on the door dodging his body that was pressed against it. Instantly Sasori shoved me against the wall and held my hands up by my wrists and pressed his body against me so my legs were unable to move. "This will be fun…" Sasori whispered seductively.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked from the door. When he saw Sasori he pulled me away from him by my arm and shoved me inside the house following me with a tired sigh. "Get out of here Sasori." He growled with a tired voice.

When we got inside Tobi and Deidara were going through my underwear drawer. "This will prove how much of a pervert I am, yeah!" He cheered and took out my special black underwear set. Deidara, Tobi, and Sasuke were staring at the underwear with drool.

"Drop it now or die." I said darkly. The boys all looked at me and then paled. A cruel aura of destruction and death gathered around me ready to kill upon my command. The underwear was dropped and the boys left.

"You are _way _too scary for your own good." Sasuke informed me as he shook his head in disdain. I just shrugged and shut my drawers and locked the door. Naruto got up then and began to rub his eyes while yawning. "Then again it is his fault."

"What was whose fault?" He asked us and yawned again while blinking up at the Sasuke and me. I smiled sweetly at him and uncovered the blinds showing all of the Akatsuki members looking at me with lust. Sasuke's brother was there too but he looked bored.

"This is your fault and you're going to fix it." I replied keeping my kind, polite, and warm glow. He looked at me and then at the crowd outside. He gave me that look that normally means he's trying to figure out which one is scarier. When I began to glare, he quickly put on some clothes and ran outside.

Sasuke and I both winced when he accidently flashed us but we then got him back when he went outside to talk to the moron fanboys. We watched them talk for a while then shut the blinds when blood began to splatter on the windows. "That was fun!" I grinned making Sasuke nod as we turned on the television and began watching a johnny depp biography.

When Naruto entered the house he was on the brink of death. I sighed in annoyance and bandaged him up while continuing to watch the show. I'm not giving up my precious time watching this show no matter what condition he's in. I smiled at him and let my eyes soften.

"You love me don't you?" He asked me with his big innocent eyes. I looked at his expression in shock then noticed how close he way. The boy's breath tickled my face and smelled like ramen toothpaste. I blinked then and shook my head.

"Sorry I can't love you."

"Is that because I cheated on the bet?" He asked me curiously making me stare at him in horror as Sasuke shook his head.

"… I guess that's not the reason then."


	4. Chapter 5

Blood slid down my fingers and began to drip onto the floor. I was too busy laughing to care about the mess as Naruto began to cry softly. Tears trailing down his bloody cheeks, and Sasuke shaking his head at me didn't stop me from wanting to continue.

Gaara was sitting on the lavender couch with a bored look on his face and his arms cross. This annoyed me but I said nothing and slammed Naruto's head into the ground. He looked up at me with his blank eyes and I cursed.

Walking over to Gaara he motioned for me to sit beside him. "He just asked me before he started the bet with you." The man explained. I nodded and glared at Naruto as he tried to get up. I knew this week side of him will go soon when he realized that he has to go to work soon.

"Aw crap! It's that late already!" He shouted and grabbed his stuff running out the door into the Akatsuki who were still waiting outside the door. A squeak was heard as the door to the apartment shut. Sasuke locked the door as Naruto began banging on it trying to get back inside. After a while only silence remained.

"He fully deserved what he got." I grumbled noticing the blood seeping into the apartment from under the cracks of the door. Gaara stood up to go then and began to head towards the door. "Wait!" I cried holding out my hand to his shirt gripping it tightly. He looked back at me then. "Do you really walk around commando?" I asked with a look of wonder on my face.

He nodded then left. I watched him go in complete shock then sighed. "At least Naruto didn't lie about who won." Sasuke said with a soft smile looking at me with his normal slightly wary look. He did just see me beat the crap out of Naruto so I really can't blame him for the look.

"Yea. He's not _that_ big of an idiot." I smiled and looked at the boy who was smirking at me. I blinked hard when Hidan showed up in front of me and kissed me on the lips nice and soft. "Get off of me!" I shouted shoving him off of me.

He smirked and licked his lips. I noticed some blood there and remembered how Naruto's blood had splattered on my face while I was beating the crap out of him earlier. It sickened me to realize that Hidan was currently drinking that blood. Sicko.

"Get out." Sasuke said simply pointing to the door. Hidan smirked and sat down on the couch making Sasuke smirk. "I tried to help you out…" My friend sighed with a shrug and went into his room. Sasuke doesn't like seeing me beat up people for some reason. I don't mind it so much especially on occasions like these where I can pummel someone without restraint.

"What was he talking about?" Hidan asked curiously as I shrugged and began to crack my knuckles. I want to kill this stupid punk for stealing a kiss from me. I punched him in the gut and watched as he began to go down then quickly did a backwards roll so he was behind the couch smirking at me.

"You've got a good punch." He smirked.

"So I've heard." I answered with a grin and chased him around the house. When I was able to finally catch him by pulling on the back of his red cloud trench coat, we fell to the ground with me on top of him.

"I like this position, but I like this position more." He said softly rolling over so he was on top. I scowled at him and punched the guy in the face. After this I opened the window and shoved him out of it. Luckily we're on the second floor so it _has_ to be painful.

"Sounded like you two were going at it, I was scared to leave my room." Sasuke teased. I fake punched at him and the guy jumped back ready to fight. We actually do fight all the time but it's always playful. Sasuke won this time by mentioning that that was my first non-dare kiss.

"You cheater!" I growled angrily as he just laughed at me lightly. He checked the clock and sighed. It was time for us to get to class. Naruto needs to be heading there now or he'll be late. I always told that punk that he should change his work hours.

Sasuke and I both bolted from the apartment running past the confused Akatsuki members. I doubt they ever even imagined us just stampeding through them like this. None of them had the sense to grab me, and honestly I would have murdered them if they did.

"We shouldn't have messed around!" Sasuke shouted back to me as he hopped on his Ducati. I jumped on the back as he sped off, barely giving me enough time to toss on my helmet.

"You got that right! We might be late to the scary dude's class now!" I replied just as loudly. He nodded and drove into the campus. Luckily we had our bags stashed by the classroom and just had to sprint to get there in time. Everyone else was already there except for the idiot Naruto.

"Alright. Let's begin class." Pain smiled at us. No one said anything for a while just staring at him in shock. Suddenly Naruto came bursting through the door. He was breathing heavily but had a smile on his face.

"Wow I made it!" He cheered and threw his stuff down on a desk and turned to the teacher. The boy blinked then and gasped. "You got even _more_ peircings?! Freak! Even Konan won't sleep with you if you keep this up."

No one said a word. Everyone just stared at Naruto in complete and utter shock. Yes he is that big of a moron and yes he was held back after class and never seen again.


	5. Chapter 6

I stared at my poor friend as he walked up to us slowly. His second hospital visit of the day, but it's not as bad as when exams come up. Sasuke and I both get him sent to the hospital because we're trying to study and he's a freak when he's bored.

I walked into the apartment, happy that the Akatsuki weren't at our door still. I set my stuff down in my room feeling exhausted. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes. After five seconds I opened them and glared. "Why are you all here in my room?" I asked dryly. Sasori laid down beside me and ran a finger down my jaw line.

"Do you want us to go?" he asked seductively. I looked at him for a moment then shoved him off my bed.

"Yes, now get out!" I shouted making Sasuke run into the room. He glared at everyone then looked at his brother in shock.

"Hello little brother." Itachi smirked. I glanced between the two and just shook my head. Sasuke walked up to his brother swiftly and looked him over.

"Looking good, I guess your stalking my roommate now? Been up to anything else lately?" He asked having a conversation with one of my stalkers. Konan walked up t me and slid two fingers into my pants and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Haven't killed the one who brought you to us yet, but when I do… we'll have _fun_." She smirked. I pulled away and landed on Tobi's lap. He looked at me for a moment and then blushed. I stood up swiftly feeling something hit my butt.

"TOBI'S THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS AGAIN!!!!!!" He screamed and ran out of the apartment. No one said a word as we just stared at my open bedroom door. Naruto came in then and looked at us all.

"Hey Konan, Pein wanted to see you." Naruto said reminding me that he knew this girl somehow. Just before I could question him, the girl slid her arms around my shoulders with her mouth by my neck and hands at my chest.

"I'm having fun _here_ though…" She pouted making me pale and try to squirm away. Konan licked along my neck but luckily Hidan pulled me away then. He held me in his arms and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"I can't wait to show you all about my Jashin. He's a hell of lot more fun than _her_." Hidan smirked making everyone glare at him.

"We told you not to cuss near our Sakura-baby, yeah!" Deidara grumbled reaching his arms out for me. My eyes were wide… I just want to get out of here and live my normal life again. Sasuke and Naruto began whispering to each other. I scowled at them. Stupid boys are gossiping as I'm here being mind raped by everyone in the room, and kidnapped by these freaks.

Suddenly Sasuke and Naruto laughed evilly and gave everyone an innocent smirk. "We just came up with an idea! Why can't each of you take Sakura for a week? Then she can pick one or none. It's easy as cake." Naruto informed everyone.

"No raping her. If you do that then she probably won't pick you in the end." Sasuke growled. I stared at my supposed friends with wide dark eyes that quickly turned into death glares. The guys shivered and took a few steps back then ran away as fast as they could. No one spoke for a moment trying to decide whether or not they should do what Sasuke and Naruto suggested.

"That may not be half bad." Sasori said simply and stared at me.

"Okay then… if you want to do this then I choose who I go with first. None of you are allowed to visit me unless you fear for my safety._ I _have to accept you as a savior and then I'll be able to end it with that person earlier then the week's end." I stated watching their hungry expressions.

"I go first." A quiet voice whispered from somewhere in the room. I looked around and noticed Tobi walking up to me with an evil smile on his face. He looked up at me and smiled innocently. "Let's have fun this week!"

He grabbed my arm and hugged it tightly as he took me out of my place. "Wait! Don't I need to pack?" I asked reaching back for my door. He gave me a hungry and perverse look before thrusting me into a black BMW.

"I have clothes and everything else you need at my house. I've been waiting for you for a very long time." Tobi said in a dark voice. He no longer sounded anything like his cute and chibi self. I stared back through the dark tinted windows at my apartment. When I get back… I'm killing my friends. There is no way they can live after this.

I started to wonder what sort of outfits Tobi has for me then stopped. Apparently he has been thinking a lot of naughty thoughts about me. Hopefully the clothes will at least be decent enough to go to starbucks in. God knows I'm going to need some good coffee if I'm stuck with these freaks.

"Everything will go according to plan!" Tobi laughed evilly from the driver's seat. I stared at him blankly for a moment then sighed and stared out with window with my palm on my cheek and a bored expression on my face.

"Great… another nut job is going to take me away." First was Orochimaru when he was the mother of the dorms at my high school. Now… it's Tobi and all of the other Akatsuki members. I thought about this for a moment and shrugged.

At least I got hot people chasing after me rather than Lee and Naruto. I may be able to handle this now.

NOT.


	6. chapter 7 or 6

I stared at the room around me and decided that yes, I am in fact in Tobi's home. The walls were a bright soft pink color with pictures of candy along with posters of it all over the house. I was forced to wear a cute pink and white maid outfit.

Not a seductive kind of outfit but cute enough that Tobi giggled every time he looked at me, which was a lot. All the furniture in the house were bright colors that showed off his bubbly and fun spirit. When I started to snoop around the guest rooms Tobi stopped me by offering strawberry shortcake. I had to have some.

By the time I leave this place I'll be fat but happy.

"I want you to be happy here!" Tobi laughed cheerfully. I smiled and let him introduce me to Ponyo and then we started watching other Disney movies while pigging out on candy and soda. We held hands and kissed on the cheek every so often. It was a sweet kawaii deal though.

I'm not in love with him.

He's more like an adorable and huggable brother rather than a lover of some kind. Of course this could hurt him to know this. He gave me lace princess pajamas with all the Disney princesses on them. It made me blush and smile at how cute it was.

When I got to my room where I'd be staying all week… all the cute love feelings I've been getting ever since being here, ended. The room was painted black with weapons all over the walls. Blood stains were on each one with blood stuck on the walls. The smell of death filled the room.

Oh great this is where I'll be living.

Crap.

I hate this deal now. I mean I knew there was something wrong with him since no one's that innocent. I just didn't think the little kid had something this messed up in his closet… or rather, guest room. I'd never even seen all the weapons. There has to be a hundred. I wonder who the poor victims were that died because of these.

Huh, is it odd that I don't even want to bother calling the police. He can live this way if he wants. I won't get in his way. I crawled into bed and got ready to fall asleep. Instantly Tobi walked in and came over to my bedside. He had a soft smile as he tucked me in and kissed both my cheeks and my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered cutely and then waved goodbye before turning to leave. Is it messed up that he's able to look cute an innocent in this room? It probably is but I'm too lazy to do or think anything about it. He can do whatever the heck he wants.

I woke up the next morning in a different room with Tobi's legs wrapped around me and his arms pulling me close. I glanced over at him to see the boy staring at me in return. This is creepy. I'm not sure if I like this, at all.

"Do you want pancakes or cupcakes for breakfast?" He asked me simply. I stared at the boy blankly and then opened my mouth to say something instantly he kissed my cheek and then trailed kisses down my neck.

"Pancakes sound good." I said softly and leaned back into the bed. He giggled and then hugged me to him before getting up and quickly running off to the kitchen to make breakfast. I stared after him for a moment then sighed. "Why am I not concerned about this?"

I glanced around the room and noticed blood trickling down the walls with demented looking plushies covering the floor while blood stained their fur. I blinked a couple times thinking I saw a dead body but it was just another plushie.

I headed downstairs knowing that Tobi has to be done with the pancakes by now. Chills ran down my spine as I saw his cutesy house again. I can't look at it the same anymore. It's no longer adorable now that I know… at least partly about the torturous deeds done here. Just upstairs is the whole truth. The cruel truth.

Well it might not be the whole truth but whatever. I don't care about details. It's just rooms with weapons and blood, and the smell of death. Can't forget the death. We sat across from each other with the princess tableware and began to eat our breakfast together.

"Are you enjoying your time here with me?" Tobi asked sweetly. I looked at him for a moment and started to think about it. He hasn't tried to rape me nor do anything gross. It's not like he's torturing _me_. I nodded and then took another bite of my breakfast.

"It's been fun! I've loved all the movies and you're pretty cute too. This has been great so far and we still have six more days." I cheered pumping my fist in the air. Tobi stared at me but he was no longer all cute and cuddly. Instead it was more calculative and serious. It was unnerving to say the least.

"That's good to hear. I hope the rest of your time will be just as pleasant." He smirked darkly. I gulped then quickly chugged my chocolate milk. I don't want to think about what that look could possibly mean. It's too scary for me right now.

"I'm sure it will." I said with a forced smile no longer feeling safe. Tobi seems like a completely different person right now. Suddenly he was forcing me to my feet as he grabbed his keys and started to leave the house. When we got outside I saw his motorcycle and turned to him with a look of disgust.

"I'm not riding that thing." I informed him thinking of Tobi driving. He just gave me an evil smirk. Okay I'm going to die before even choosing someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobi is a brilliant man. He changed all my clothes to maid, bunny, and waitress outfits. This time they were more provocative but I can handle that. He's still cute in a Lolita way that makes me want to hug him. Surprisingly this is after knowing that he kills and tortures _something_ I just don't know what.

We ate cupcakes for breakfast and planned out our day. We'll be going to the farmer's market today. That'll be fun. I always like going to those markets. Naruto and Sasuke never have the patience to go but I like to. With Tobi it should be fun since I can imagine him looking at everything.

I turned to him with a sweat drop. "Do you have any _normal_ clothes I can wear?" I asked motioning toward the bunny costume he gave me. Tobi looked at me with an innocent smile.

"You don't need to change. Sakura, I think you're pretty in what you're wearing." He told me causing me to glare. I couldn't believe some of the stuff people put me through. Still I find it cute that he likes making me dress up so much. It's flattering to say the least.

We walked to the farmer's market. Tobi _did_ have another costume I could wear but I'm not sure if it's better. Me in pigtails with farm girl clothing and boots… did not inspire confidence. By the way, Tobi lives in Texas. Sure people are stereotyped to look like cowboys and ride horses but no, Texas is the state of fashion. I learned this from several people who quickly realized that I'm from Washington State.

We walked from booth to booth looking at the different fruits and vegetables while sampling. It was a whole bunch of fun being there with him! He was dressed up in shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt with tennis shoes. Surprisingly he looked like a middle school kid rather than the college student he was. It made me wonder why he lives here when he goes to such a boring state college in a completely different part of the country.

My answer was one word. "Heat." Tobi growled angrily. He glared at the sun and then turned to me with a smile. I soon learned what that smile meant. 'Sakura buy me what I want and I'll love you and never torture you!' I went ahead and bought us both a coke then went onto the next thing.

We bought a whole bunch of strawberries which I later found out that they were for the strawberry shortcakes we'd be having for dinner. He then bought us ten tubs of vanilla ice cream from the store next door. For some reason everyone seemed scared of Tobi, and most of the time we got an insane deal on anything we wanted when people saw him.

Later I found out that his nickname around here is 'The Baby Faced Killer' even the cops know better than to mess with him. I smiled to myself and tried not to think too much about this. I love Tobi. I really do in a friend way, but I'm scared too. Way too scared to take him to jail. He'd torture me and kill me in one look. It'd feel like forever though.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Tobi asked with an incredibly dark look. I eyed him suspiciously because I had nightmares last night about several people who died horrible deaths all having to do with some revenge driven cat. Scary, I know.

One girl slit her throat and then the cat ate all the meat on her in the front yard. A man had pushed two kids out the window then died making the cat eat his meat too. After that the old woman who had told everyone to lock up the cat and never let her out, well she died but I think it was of natural causes.

Makes no sense, just like dreams normally don't, but it scared me. Probably because my dreams were _way_ too graphic for my taste, but oh well. "I had a bad dream but I slept fine." I replied with a casual smile not sure if this was the right thing to say. No offense to Tobi but I think I'll die if I stay here for too long. Still I only have a day left.

A week passes by fast when all innocent things are being ruined by Tobi. So sad. But oh well, I can deal. A cop car drove us home. I was half tempted to tell the cop about Tobi's illegal crap all over the house with the human flesh I had caught sight of in his room. To my horror flashes of my dream prompted me to immediately stop thinking such thoughts. It's not worth the risk.

"I love you Saku-chan." Tobi informed me sweetly. I smiled and helped carry the grocery bags.

"I like you too." I said knowing I can't say love just yet. Sure you can consider it love since I didn't turn him in, but I think that was more fear for my safety. I could see myself loving him though, which is good. "We should do this again sometime!"

He turned to me with wide eyes and then blushed with a soft look on his face. "Yeah, you're really fun, especially because you don't run away." He said seriously. I looked at his sad little face and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Tobi." I said knowing I had just argued my points saying I couldn't or didn't love him, but this is before I knew. When he said that and looked so sad, I knew that people don't play or talk with him often. It sounds like people avoid him. I hugged the boy tightly in my arms.

"Does that mean I win?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." I replied darkly and let him go before helping him with our dinner/lunch of strawberry shortcake. Cute but deadly, describes him perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer is finally here!**

I walked into the large black house with a sense of déjà vu. I guess this place reminds me of the soul Tobi calls his. I opened the door wearing Halloween pumpkin pajama bottoms with a skeleton shirt. I can't bring my own clothes so Pain sent these to me before I left Tobi's so I'd have clothes on when I came over.

The foyer was dimly lit with black painted walls and blood red furniture. He had a coffee table to the right near the huge plasma screen television. Off in the dining room I noticed an elegant but long table the same color as the other furniture with smooth cherry wood chairs.

"Welcome." A voice whispered cruelly in my ear. I turned around and met face to face with Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki gang. He lives just barely in Canada but not far enough to where the people there check to make sure he's Canadian. Outside it was like a blizzard but somehow the electricity withstood it.

"Hey there." I said with a bored tone to my voice. He laughed at me but said nothing more and allowed me to sit down on his leather couch. I did and watched him begin to pace back and forth across the room.

"There are a few rules to living here with me this week. The costumes in your closet are all your size and you are free to wear them. I expect that Tobi didn't have sex with you which is good. I don't plan on it but… but anyway I'll allow you to go where you wish within the house but you are not allowed to leave." Pain explained. I felt like Belle with the Beast…

Not able to leave the house and feeling like a prisoner, but hey at least he's not a monster like the Beast! I laughed to myself making him quirk an eyebrow at me. I just continued my laughter until I smelled something I now recognized from Tobi's house. The smell of death… this is a great way to shut a happy girl up.

"Let me show you to your room." Pain smirked and took my arm leading me down a hallway full of rooms on either side. I almost opened one as I was passing by but before I could a loud scream emerged from the door and I jumped. The orange haired man chuckled but said nothing to explain the sudden scream.

I would have clung to his arm but I wasn't quite sure if he was the one making that noise… it could just be me. I forced a laugh from my lips to help me realize that there's nothing scary here. It back fired when something soft pressed itself against my legs as I moved but instantly vanished without a trace.

This place creeps me out…

When we got to the room at the end of the hall I felt like I was about to faint, and Pain just throwing me into the room didn't help once I landed on the amazingly soft bed. "Sweet dreams…" He whispered and shut the door. I woke up a while later to see a picture of Konan on my night stand. I blinked in surprise and picked it up.

I guess he cares about her. I smiled to myself. In this picture she looked so happy next to him. It took me a second to see the wedding ring on her hand. They had been more than friends or a part of the gang… I blinked hard and then set the picture down and looked up at the ceiling lying on my back.

Before I knew it the door opened and Pain walked in. He looked at the picture and quickly snatched it off the night stand. "Do you still like her?" I asked curiously but he just laid down beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

"I brought you into the Akatsuki hide out, and have been watching you ever since. I like you now not her." He informed me simply and trailed a hand down my cheek to my neck before pulling me up. "You must be hungry. Change into one of the outfits and meet me in the dining room."

I froze making him pause for a moment. Light glinted from his peircings while he smirked. "I'll wait outside for you." I glared at his leaving form knowing that he realized I was scared of the noises coming from the different rooms in this hall. It's too long and horror filled for me to walk it alone… I don't want to turn around and scream if someone decided to leave their room and play.

"Thanks…" I grumbled and walked over to the closet. Cat, nurse, maid, biker, school girl, anime, fighter, teacher, and princess costumes were hung nicely before me. I blinked in surprise then grabbed the biker costume knowing it was one of the best. Sexy sure but not the sexiest, and it looked kind of cool. Once I got the costume on I walked out the door and took his hand walking with him into the foyer after he swiftly lead me through the hallway.

Somehow I knew he did it knowing how scared I was. I shouldn't be all that scared though with the things I learned about Tobi.

When we got to the dining room a feast for a kind awaited us. A basket of rolls, bowl of salad, plate of ribs, bowl of fruit, flask of wine, flask of beer, and flask of water were placed elegantly on the table. My eyes grew wide as I sat down swiftly. Our chairs were across the table from each other. He sat at one end and I at the other with several feet separating us.

I think he wants to give me some space so I can get used to him before beginning his plan to win.


	9. Chapter 9

Going shopping isn't something I don't do very often. Pain apparently thinks that's a problem. He woke me up bright and early, tossed me in the shower, and then dragged me to the mall. Now we're going from shop to shop buying stuff he likes for me.

I feel like a doll…

"What are you doing?" Pain growled when I glanced over at the Texas section. That's what he called it at least. I was just looking at the odd pink cowboy hat. It looks a bit weird, especially since this is Canada or Washington.

"I'm just looking around. A bit bored, how about you?" I asked him. He looked at me with slightly wide eyes then smiled a soft smile I almost missed. Before I could do anything Pain grabbed my hand and led me outside of the store.

"Let's just go home then. We can find something else to do." Pain said taking me out into the limo. I got in and said nothing wondering how he's scamming to get me to fall for him. Money and power means nothing.

"Alright… I wonder what we can do." I grinned and held his hand tighter. I couldn't see his expression in the darkness of the limo. I knew his expression was no longer tight. It tends to soften whenever I show him that I'm here. I wonder how long he's been alone for. That's probably why he's spoiling me so much.

When we got to the house there was a puddle of blood in the living room. For some reason I didn't even blink in surprise. I just saw the blood and walked over it to get to the game cabinet. Battleship sounds good for now. Pain seemed amused by my choice of game. I glared at him and then stuck my tongue out. I will win no matter what it takes…

I lost… seven times. Each time I lost Pain would look at me for a long time then finally inform me that we should play once again so that I can win. If I was a child then I'd probably believe him but after a while I knew he just wanted to make me feel better. This was when I decided to find out what he wanted with the hours of playing this game.

"Do you get to play this often?" I asked curiously. He looked at me for a moment and the light from the ceiling made his piercings flash. I saw something glint in his eyes but before I could say or do anything it was gone and he was standing up with the board game. It was put up and everything. I watched him place the game where it belonged with all the others.

"Konan told me I should have something fun to do around the house. Electronics are difficult and have problems so I chose the safer method of board games." Pain explained and took my hand helping me up from the ground. I looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"That sounds good. You really do need something to bring the place to life. Screams echoing through the halls don't count." I sighed shaking my head knowing full well that he probably won't understand. Pain may like the whole girl screaming thing but I'm not too into it. I keep wondering what kind of torture is going on. I don't get it… who all lives here and what's up with all the sadists? Are there masochists in this place as well? I wouldn't mind so much if there was.

"Fine then. I'll attempt to think of something new to create life in this place. Maybe some flowers or something?" Pain mused. I looked at him for a moment then shook my head in disdain. That'd be no good. Even if he were able to find a good plant that could bring some life…

"There's no way you can take care of a plant without killing it." I informed him seriously. Pain scowled and led me to my room. I watched as he put up all the clothes, shoes, hats, and jewelry that he bought me. If I live here and choose him I can keep it all but is it worth it?

"She was harsher then you. Not nearly as nice, and couldn't notice emotions if her life depended on it." He said making me tilt my head to the side in curiosity. He then looked over at me. "You're nothing like her and yet I like you so much better than the love of my life." He said softly then turned around and left leaving me to finish what he started.

I thought about what he said and decided that I do, in fact, have a likeable personality. No wonder they all like me so much. Pain crossed my mind once again. He's a bit troubled and creepy but at the same time he's interesting. I looked down at my fighter outfit. After this I still have five days… what else will I have to wear?

The week passed by quickly. He didn't mention Konan again and I was grateful. I don't want to pick him for pitying reasons. He deserves better than that. I smiled at him and wore the nurse outfit outside of the house as he took me to the airport. Apparently Konan is next. I smiled softly to myself wondering what it's going to be like over there.

That's when I remembered how she practically raped me. I turned to Pain and smiled at him. "This was fun. I might even choose you so that we can play battleship again!" I grinned making him smile quickly then stop and turn away. I watched him go.

"I like you Pain. Sure you're not cute like Tobi but you've got stuff." I nodded then boarded the plane ignoring all the grotesque stares. Even if someone does like what they see… I'm stuck with the Akatsuki anyhow. I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M ON VACATION SO NO ASKING FOR UPDATES TILL I'M BACK WHICH WILL BE THE SECOND WEEK OF JULY.**

Konan picked me up in an airport in California. She was wearing brown boots, black shorts, and a grey spaghetti strap shirt. I looked at her for a moment and blinked at the rose she still has in her hair. Konan just smirked at me and held a hand out. I took it feeling a bit, odd to say the least.

"I live in the mountains just a bit off trail. There's a road that can take us pretty far though." She said softly and led me to her grey-blue Mercedes. I smirked at it but said nothing. Konan looked peaceful here when before whenever we met she seemed hungry and seductive. I got into the car and watched her get ready then press the music button.

Metric blared through the car making my eyes widen. "Do you like the band?" Konan shouted to get her voice past the music. I nodded vigorously causing her to smile. She reached into the dash and grabbed two pairs of black shades. She handed me one and slipped the other on.

The song changed and went into Silversun pickups 'Lazy Eye' which is one of my favorites at the moment. We both tapped our fingers to the beat and sung the lyrics. It was relaxing with the hood down and wind blowing in our faces. I haven't hung out with another girl in a long time.

"How are you doing so far?" Konan shouted looking over at me with so much happiness in her face; I guess she hasn't hung out with another girl in a while either. Just because she seems to like girls doesn't mean she gets to hang out with them much if at all.

"I'm doing great!" I cheered pumping my fist in the air. She smiled at that and we continued to sing waiting for the next song. It just happened to be Metric's Gimme Sympathy. We sung the lyrics as loud as we could just as she pulled over into the dirt and gravel next to the road. When she turned off the car and got out I blinked in surprise. There was a path leading up to a small house.

The blue paint was light and chipping while the entire house looked as though it were going to fall apart. I stared at the cracked windows and thought about a trapped spider stuck in this place while trying to find a way of escape. I know it's an odd thought but whatever.

"I have an idea!" Konan said turning to me with a huge grin on her face. "Tonight let's do everything the boys would never let us do if we were with them!" She cried happily as I crashed on her ripped apart couch. Her entire house was full of photos that were turned around or in boxes in the corners, out of sight. After that origami littered the floor and ceilings, but with Konan stepping on everything I figured that I could too.

"Who were you at last?" She asked as the girl walked around the house picking stuff up as she walked into the kitchen and began to make popcorn, she got out some chocolate too. I guess nothing goes better with popcorn than chocolate.

"I was at Pain's." I replied slowly not sure if I should say anything else. Konan froze but then quickly continued with what she was doing. She got some cream soda out from the fridge along with vanilla ice cream.

"Was it scary?" She asked with no emotion. I looked at her for a moment then began to wonder what exactly happened between those two.

"Yes but only when he wasn't with me." I answered honestly and looked around the room. Instantly some music started playing. It was Collect Call by Metric. She must really love that band. I blinked in surprise when Konan walked up to me and took my hands pulling me up into her arms. She led me into a slow dance with us just swaying to the beat.

"I love being like this… I can rarely do it but I hope you and I will have fun." Konan smiled innocently then kissed my cheek. I'm not into girls. Not at all, but Konan is sweet. It's interesting hanging out with her. I'd love it if we were friends rather than whatever it is she wants to make us.

"This is fun." I said softly and then closed my eyes and let us just have fun being lazy dancers. Suddenly the microwave beeped letting us know that popcorn is done. I opened my eyes and looked at her soft expression then laughed when she turned around and ran to the kitchen.

"Ooh food!" Konan cheered as I walked forward to join her. Once we got the food we walked back into the living room and watched The Princess Bride, and then Robin Hood: Men in Tights. I smiled and ate popcorn, chocolate, ice cream, and cream soda. This is the most amazing night I've ever had!

"Cary Elwes is proof that vampires don't exist." I sighed making Konan look at me curiously. I smirked and turned to her with a big grin on my face. "If vampires existed then they would make his beauty last forever." I frowned and thought about how old he's gotten. Poor man, but beauty must fade eventually.

"That's true." She said and sighed with me. Poor Cary Elwes, he could turn any girl straight and any guy gay with his princely good looks. It was insane. If he was our age every girl in the world would be after him.

"He's gorgeous though in this movie so let's focus on that." I laughed as we continued to watch the movie and pig out. I haven't gotten to do this in so many years… maybe this switching thing with the different Akatsuki members might not be so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at Konan and saw her cooking some stew, typically I don't eat this kind of stuff with the guys, I like soup and salad as much as the next girl but… I live with boys. "This is to help us lose weight after all the fattening stuff we ate yesterday." She said with a smile.

"Yeah… it sucks being a girl sometimes." I sighed knowing that unlike my men… I'll get fat if I eat like they do. Good guys but… high prices to be like them. I sat down on the couch and listened to Silversun Pickups. She has no guy band C.D.s at all in her house. I don't know why… unless she hates men as much as I think she may.

"Especially that time of the month." Konan sung making me groan. Yep being a girl can suck, pretty bad. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes relaxing the warmth of the house. This is cool, I get to hang out and just have fun being a lazy girl with all the time in the world. I really hope they pay for the classes I missed, those classes don't really matter since I'm taking them now to get rid of the stupid hours I need to get in order to graduate. I still want money to retake them though.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked knowing the day is still young and I want to have as much fun as possible with her since she's my first girl friend in a long time. Ino-pig doesn't count. She shrugged but smiled over at me. I could imagine being friends with her, but lovers… that's a little awkward.

"How about we go to the park?" I asked curiously but I noticed her eyes tighten. I learned quickly that there are some places you just don't talk about around Konan. She still has her wounds from Pain. I can understand this since I've had my own break up experience. It doesn't mean I agree with her avoiding places like this. She needs to keep going and get over it with new memories. This is good and all but I don't know which places are worse than others.

"Are you sure you want to go? Didn't the weather mention it raining?" she asked but I looked past her out at the clear blue sky.

"No clouds." I said simply and she sighed I knew she's going to give in to me, like she really should always remember to do. I don't care if she's a criminal and insane. We all know she needs to give in. The world is just picture perfect that way.

Plus she wants to get in my pants.

"Fine." It was funny seeing her frown over something that just seemed so simple and easy. When we were eating I thought about Pain and Konan. I can't choose them. They belong together, and there's no way I can get between them like how I'm already forced to do. The two of them love each other. Why should I interfere?

"Thank you so much!" I said showing gratitude. This is going to hurt her, but since I'm here why don't I try to help out just a bit? She seemed a little pissed off but I ignored it as we ate lunch. When we were done I drove us to the park in her car, it was nice to drive for once in a long time. Men tend to take the wheel so I'm always stuck in shotgun or the back.

I got on the swings immediately but she hung out on the spinning wheel looking so sad, but I let her be alone to understand that it's over. It could come back, but for right now it's over. I smiled at her and continued to swing. I love this. Just hanging out and being with someone, Naruto and Sasuke just don't get that.

Konan… is hot she really is, but I don't think I'm gay. I really don't. We hung out for a little while longer until it started to get dark, instantly she grabbed my wrist and hurried me to the car, but it was a bit too late. Two guys walked in front of us, so there was no way to get to the safety of the car.

"Hello lesbian and new girl." The leader nodded looking sinister. I glared at him head on and noticed Konan doing the same. She has to be tough if she's joined up with the Akatsuki. If not then we're as good as dead. The guys were cackling to each other acting like they were tough. I can take one but without Konan I'm a goner.

"Back off and leave us alone Sound!" Konan hissed looking extremely mad. I knew that meant she had something to back it up. One of the two guys grabbed my wrist making her punch him and then steal a knife in the leader's pocket. I hadn't even noticed it.

She held the knife in her right hand and had her left fist pulled back ready to fight. The leader glared at her and motioned for the guy to come with him as they left. I watched them go and instantly took her hand feeling a bit nervous. The scene had changed. Konan was now crying.

"I was scared… if I was on my own I don't know what I could do, but if they touched you-" She cut herself off and hugged me tightly. My eyes were wide, I didn't really doubt her at all when they showed up, I was nervous during it but not scared. Comments about death don't mean I'm scared or upset. I'm a practical person.

"You should just worry about getting back together with Pain." I said softly looking into her tear filled eyes. Konan smiled softly but shook her head.

"I only have eyes for you." She informed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Aurora1495 the next two chapters are Hidan! Review and tell me who you want next and feel free to ask your questions. **

I walked into Hidan's house and felt a bit of annoyance. His living room shelves were full of journals about torture and what he likes to do in his spare time, which is not knitting but one of the pages did mention something horrible he did with knitting utensils. I will never be able to look at my grandmother the same…

"Why do you guys live so far away if your headquarters is by my school?" I asked him curiously as I tossed my bag of toiletries to the side. The white haired sadist glanced over at me, his hands covered in dried blood. Motioning for me to follow him he headed into the kitchen, and when I entered I had to plug my nose to keep from gagging. The smell of death is everywhere in this freaking house!

"We meet up there for one year every five. We get jobs off of stolen identities and scare whatever college kids are there that year. It's basically reliving the golden days. Can I cuss now?" He demanded angrily. I glared and shook my head. My condition to coming here next is if I do he can't cuss. Although I have given him a list of words he can use.

His soft pink eyes glared me over before washing his hands off completely. "Why do you guys bother? I mean what's so awesome about the glory days?" I asked grabbing a dish cloth and cleaning up the blood that's all over the counters. Some pliers next to the sink had some flesh still hanging to it. I cringed and started to back away making the man laugh at me. Tobi was _not_ this bad!

"We used to live in that mansion together until one of us turned traitor. We can't risk being together anymore, so that one year is our time to have fun and just be like we used to." He smirked letting me get to know that their criminal history is nothing new. I kinda figured that but finding out for sure. Suddenly Hidan was in front of me with his hands on both my arms. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me hard on the forehead then let me go.

"You should be happy I'm holding back for you." He grinned then grabbed a few journals before sifting through them. I watched him snicker and drool over the contents then looked around the kitchen for food. Sure I've seen a lot of blood and some pieces of flesh here, but I'm still hungry. Why do these people kill, torture, and kidnap people anyway?

"Hey Hidan!" I called grabbing some chocolate poptarts and a pickle. It's a pretty big pickle. He was instantly in the kitchen looking at me expectantly. "Why do you people kill? Do you do it for fun, cash, or something I'm just not going to understand?" I asked him and took a big bite of my green pickle. Hidan's eyes widened then he smiled looking at the counter, I swear he was staring at the piece of flesh, then he turned and looked me over.

"I don't know why _they_ kill, but I do it for the great god Jashin!" He cheered making me look at him with raised eyebrows.

"This is a religion to you?" I asked skeptically. He nodded looking even more excited than before. "Wow and just when I thought you guys couldn't get any crazier." I sighed shaking my head. Hidan didn't seem to take this well since he punched the wall, his fist going straight through the plaster.

"Don't call it crazy." He growled into the wall and then turned to look at me with a darkness deep in his eyes. I almost flinched and took a step back, but I forced myself to stand my ground. When he pulled his fist out I saw the blood and immediately grabbed a clean cloth. Putting it over his blood fist I glared at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I whispered, my voice even darker than his eyes. There were no complaints as I fixed up his knuckles and stopped the bleeding. Looking over the wall I decided that there is no hope for it and headed out to the living room. "What do you want to do now?" I asked curiously and watched him look me over before clutching his gut and laughing his ass off. Since I'm not accustomed to being laughed at, I did the only thing a sensible woman like me can do. I got up and punched him square in the face.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded angrily. He looked at me with his amused expression, blood dripped from his nose, the liquid sliding into his mouth I looked away in disgust but soon he was forcing me to look at him. One arm was around my body keeping me in place while his hand took hold of my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"You are so weird. Jashin would like someone like you to follow him, unpredictable, sexy, and able to fight on her own… I think even I would like you to follow me. If you pick me just know that it'll be till the death. There's no such thing as leaving." He whispered in my ear letting me get a taste of how dark his heart is. If I choose him can I handle the darkness, blood, and gore? If I can handle the killing, cursing, and the sexy bad ass workings of this man then I would have the perfect life in the shadows.

I don't think I can do that as I am right now. Hidan is gorgeous and sexy with what he does but if I cringe looking at a piece of flesh… god only knows the ending result.

"I like you, baby." Hidan whispered in my ear before thrusting me away into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

I had to try hard not to laugh. There's only so much in my life that I've seen that's _anything_ like the Akatsuki. Cute and adorable in their criminal ways there are just some things you have to laugh at because it is _so_ not them.

In other words…

Hidan is making pancakes.

He's actual more like _attempting_ pancakes. With dried blood on your hands that keeps falling into the pan… I'm scared to eat it, plus somehow he made the pancakes the color of rotting flesh. I only knew they were pancakes because he keeps lifting the pancake box and looking at the directions.

"Do you want me to make them?" I asked making the white haired man looked me over and glare before muttering a whole crap load of cuss words to himself, he handed me the pan and left the kitchen. I laughed to myself and began to wash the pot out letting the crusted blood finally find a home in the drain.

When it was all cleaned out I started to make our pancakes and then realized that he had no dishes. I called Hidan into the kitchen and soon he was here looking all pissed off and annoyed. "Go buy plates." I ordered pointing toward the door. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief making me narrow my eyes.

"Why bitch?" He asked making me feel a bit of proud motherly love toward him. He didn't say too many cusswords… I should make him cookies.

"For food." I said and just when he opened his mouth to tell me some bull or disturbing thing he does for dishes I pointed the door again with a glare.

When he got back the pancakes were done so I served us both and was extremely happy and proud when it turned out he brought syrup too, regular maple but of course he got one that was the color of blood. We ate in silence and I could have sworn I saw him smile a bit.

"You look like a freak." I informed him and watched his slow smile covering his face as he walked over to me and moved my plate to the side before kissing me.

"What about you who's kissing the freak?" He asked softly making me shove him off of me. Sure he's cute from time to time but whatever who cares because he's Akatsuki.

"Go away." I growled but didn't push him away or anything. I guess I'm kind of curious. This master of torture and sacrifice has a thing for me and… I'm really hoping that it won't be like he's the master of pain every night if we hooked up. I'd prefer not to have sex involving whips and chains thank you very much.

Ew… a guy using a whip…

"You look disgusted." Hidan said softly making me look him over then shake my head in disdain. I guess this could never work out. "You're not an S and M fan right?" he asked making my eyes widen. I shook my head no and watched him breathe out in relief. "Thank Jashin, I just wasn't sure…" He murmured shaking his head in embarrassment.

I glared. "You thought _I_ look like a mistress of pain?" I demanded making his eyes widen slightly as I stood up and began to crack my knuckles. I haven't really beat up on anyone since I started working on this but I guess I can make an exception…

"I'm sorry! You were always beating up Naruto whenever I saw you!" He cried and to my surprise he didn't cuss at all with this. I thought he would have.

"You thought that just because you saw me beat up Naruto like twice maybe three times that I was a mistress of pain?" I asked slowly making sure I got this right. He shook his head and looked down with a dark glare and annoyed features.

"I noticed you before you showed up in our mansion. I was watching you for a bit while I looked for people to sacrifice to Jashin. I liked you first, at least I'm almost for sure…" He murmured not sounding like himself at all. I blinked in mild surprise and just stared at him.

He's not into the horrible kinky crap… which is good, and he appears to have liked me for a while which I guess is another bonus. I don't know though… do I really want to spend the rest of my days with that disgusting kitchen. I looked him over and then stood up.

"We're going to clean the kitchen." I informed him and led the man into his kitchen ready for us to start working. We used his body bags for trash and began to get the room cleaned up. It was disgusting and I almost barfed several times but we were still able to do it.

When the kitchen was done we both looked at how clean it is and I looked over at the man. I guess I can picture it really well. No kids most likely or at least no grandparents to freak out about our living and the way the kids will be raised but whatever. I don't really know what would happen if we hooked up.

"I think this might be able to work." I said softly and then turned around heading out the door. Taking in a deep breath of air I tried to clear out my nose of all the smells rotting flesh can fill you with. I can practically _taste_ it in my mouth.

"You really think we can work?" Hidan smirked wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked back at him and smiled knowing this is a possibility sure but I still have more people to look into before I finally make my decision. Jeez how many Akatsuki members do I have left... crap…

"Maybe but I still have more of the Akatsuki to look into." I said softly.

This could work.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been so long… I kinda forgot who was supposed to be next… it had to be Kisame, Sasori, or Deidara and so… This is who I chose.**

I was led into the house by a puppet… that should tell you something, I'm not sure what but whatever it's trying to tell you the message is loud enough. Sighing I headed on up the mansion steps in Colorado wondering why the hell he would live in a place like this. Okay Colorado is pretty cool but the places where it's plain and just land… are kind of boring. This mansion is on one of those thousand acres that has nothing there.

"Hello Ms. Haruno." Sasori said from the front door, he was wearing fancy clothes a tux and such making me look down at my dirty Capri's and T-shirt. He just tossed a bag in my general direction making me reach up to catch it before heading inside. Apparently pleasantries are over with. I walked into the house and headed into the nearest bathroom before taking a shower and changing.

"Hey Sasori!" I called out leaving the bathroom with a slight problem. He appeared in an instant and looked at me in mild concern. I turned around then, "Can you zip this?" I asked referring to the black cocktail dress he's making me wear. A fishnet hose went with it with little boots as well. It was cute and all but a little too gothic for my taste.

He zipped it placing his cold hand on my back while doing so. I refrained from shivering but I wanted to… humans do have body heat… right? "They made you come here later then I would have likes but it doesn't matter now. You're visit here won't be like the others because I need to work. We are going to an art exhibit now where one of my many works is featured there." He explained quickly and handed me a small black coat before grabbing a trench coat for himself.

When we got to the car I was a tad bit shocked to see we'd be heading there in a limo. "You must be rich." I said in minor shock while he just nodded once with his arm around my shoulders. I was too busy tasting wines and sodas to care. He just shrugged off all his money I probably wasted.

When we got to the exhibit I was surprised to see that his name was everywhere. Apparently Sasori's the _reason_ for this art show and his is the one everyone's come for. Strangers crowded around us to talk to him while I was just his side decoration. I was surprised however when one girl pulled me aside. She had short black hair and light purple eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked sweetly while I just stared at her blankly. Instantly a man with long black hair and the same eyes walked up behind her. "This girl was with Sasori." The woman explained making me stare waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Who are you?" I asked in response. They just looked at me in mild surprise and then the woman began to giggle like this was hilarious or something.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you. I'm Hinata and this is my brother Neji Uchiha. We're his managers, but I kind of doubt he needs us actually." She said with a yet another laugh. "He made this happen, we didn't even know about it." Hinata informed me with a proud look on her face while her brother just glared at her.

"_You_ didn't know about this._ I_ did but he didn't want my help." Neji growled looking a bit annoyed that he would be put into the same ignorant category as his sister.

Sasori's different from the others… Turning around I saw him talking politely to those around him. The Akatsuki that I've been with so far are isolated from reality, they don't talk to others or form relationships… Sasori is different. He has two managers here who care for him and adoring fans whom he's currently speaking with politely. This man has a chance at a real future and yet he's still with them…

What makes the Akatsuki's bond so strong?

"Haruno." Sasori called and motioned towards a painting. It was pink with green here and there but somehow… this jumbled mess of pink and green made me think of myself. It seems strong but fragile, outspoken but shy, and lovely but hideous. "It's you." He said walking over to me before kissing the top of my head.

I stared at the painting with wide unseeing eyes. "What did you do..?" I asked staring at it like the painting was something new and strange. No one has ever done something like this for me… He held an arm around me while he pulled me outside.

"Do you want to go? We showed ourselves and they know the painting was made for you… we don't have to stay." He said softly making me look up at him and turn over to the exhibit.

"Have you spoken to Hinata and Neji yet?" I asked him curiously. The redhead looked at me for a moment then walked inside. I stood by the limo waiting feeling the chill of the air before finally just opening the door and getting inside the car. Soon Sasori was in as well looking at me like I was something new and interesting.

"You could make all this work a little easier on me." He murmured and kissed my forehead. I blinked in mild surprise then smiled at him.

"What kind of work do you have to do?" I asked him making the man look at me tiredly. He ran a hand through his hair then sighed.

"I have to make a new painting that will be featured this weekend. It has to be even better than this week's. Care to help?" He asked making my eyes widen in shock.

Crap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I am so sorry... I suck but hey you all love me anyway right? I'm only allowed online on the weekends and my newest obsession keeping me from updating is rps... lots and lots of rps.**

I sat in place and did my best not to move but I could see him glare every once in a while making me blush then glare back. "Stay still and don't move so much, you're screwing up my painting." He growled making me sigh. It's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I'm here because I have to be sure but I'm helping because he wants me to help...

"Why the hell are you acting like such a bastard toward me? I'm trying to help you out!" I asked softly, trying to stay still while talking to him. Standing up the man moved out of the room in such a graceful manner that I was stuck spellbound as I watched him. I've never had a beautiful and amazing talent like that, for me to call my own. I guess some people are born lucky but sadly I'm not one of them.

"I only need you to stay still. That's all I ask of you." He called out making me frown and then nod slowly before trying to get back into the same position as before. When he came back out he tossed a cold coffee can my way making me blink in surprise before drinking it hastily. We've been working for three hours straight now... and this isn't exactly the funnest, comfortablest, and bestest thing to do. I mean it's boring as all hell and hurts my back and face while also making me get incredibly pissed off since his painting doesn't look like me at all! It's just pink and green! Why doesn't he try out some other colors? Wouldn't that make it a bit better and more... I don't know. Just something different?

"Alright I'll try to be still." I said and began to gulp down my drink. Once I was done I looked up to see he was gone. "Sasori?" I asked standing up and looking around the room. With dark curtains and paintings all over the walls... I was stuck wondering when he stopped using red and orange, along with other colors. After twenty more minutes of waiting Sasori walked in through the front door with food from some Mexican restaurant in town.

"I brought food. I have a feeling this will take several more hours so we should at least eat." He informed me blankly. I nodded and helped him quickly with the food. I tried to keep my mouth from watering as I got out some tacos and soup. I've decided that instead of being jealous of Sasori I'll just consider him a girl. He eats like a perfect little girl, he walks like a perfect little girl, and he paints like a perfect little girl... yep. That's him.

"This is great!" I grinned as I ate as much as I could. Sasori just stared at me and then began to shake his head, I couldn't bring myself to be insulted. Instead I just laughed at him and ate with my mouth open causing him to leave the room and eat in the kitchen. I began to snicker then finished up the rest of my food. "Are we going to continue this thing or just end it here for the day?" I asked curiously feeling a bit annoyed that he's such a... wuss when it comes to being gross and ungraceful.

"We'll finish this work tonight and continue trying over and over again until I find a work worthy of being displayed." He informed me heartlessly. I glared at him but soon we were working. That's all we really did for the next few days. And soon he had a painting that had Pink, Green, Orange, and Red. It was a bit... peaceful looking somehow. I stared at the painting of swirls and lines then waited for something to change or happen but somehow it just didn't do anything new.

"This painting makes me expect... something but I don't know what. It's like there's anticipation for something that may or may not appear and so it's just lying in wait." I murmured and then looked into his orange amber eyes. Sasori looked me over then smirked and turned away.

"Thanks to you this will probably be a huge success and I think I succeeded in making this the most boring week for you, but hopefully you'll remember who I am not what we did." He said softly as he gathered my stuff from the room filled with puppets. I just nodded slowly knowing I had fun here even if it really wasn't a 'I want you to choose me' sort of deal. It made things easier and a lot more fun.

"No problem. I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you... even if you're secretly a girl." I informed him then blushed scarlet realizing I had said that aloud. He glared at me while I just shrugged and tried to look sorry when I'm really not.

"You are a bitch and I'm not a woman." He informed me darkly and then started a new painting. I watched him for a moment waiting for my taxi to show up so I can go to the airport. I blinked in minor surprise at him cussing but it didn't bug me enough to say anything... well nice or apologetic anyway.

"I'm sorry but you kind of are a girl." I said with a sigh and shook my head. He stalked up to me and then pressed his lips against my own forcing me forward.

"I'll be waiting for you to choose me." He whispered softly in my ear just as the taxi arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

Deidara looked at me in shock as I glared at him, soaking wet. The others were nice to me, they actually seemed to care about my existence and yet here he is being a complete ass because he forgot about me! I had to ride the train here! I was stuck waiting outside for four hours and here he is… working on splatter painting a room. "I hate you." I growled.

"What are you doing here today, yeah? You were supposed to be coming next week, un!" He cried looking at me in confusion. I could see some pain in his eyes as he took in my form. "You need to take a shower! Luckily I already bought your clothes, yeah! Just go into that bathroom over there and I'll see you in a minute, un."

I did as he told me to, and took a nice long hot shower trying to get rid of the anger and betrayal that I felt filling me whole. Sasori kicked me out of his house as soon as the week was up and wouldn't let me see the end result of the painting. His exact words were, "I love you and I want to be with you but if you see this painting you'll kill me and if you live here another day… I'll kill you." Sure he said all this but I think he was starting to warm up to me.

Once I was done I was a little surprised to see a white t-shirt and overalls waiting for me. No underwear or anything. I can't really imagine him in that kind of store anyhow. Walking into the room again I paid attention to it. The ceiling was covered in sweet nothings and the splatter paint was pink and green. He was working hard on it too… hitting the brush over and over again to create a certain kind of effect. When I saw the blisters I reddened slightly.

"This was going to be my room?" I asked him softly making the blond grin over at me. Rubbing his hands on his jeans he then held out a hand to me.

"I'm Deidara, yeah… and I've liked you for a long time." He informed me with a light smirk. I took the hand and smiled back at him.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I've only known you for brief instances but hey… we'll be living together for a week." I said with a nervous look on my face. I'm not quite sure how this is supposed to work but I like it so far. It's nice being together like this even if he's a complete and total idiot who almost caused me to drown in the stupid rain here. Granted… this is the first time I've been in Hawaii.

"The rain pours for a bit then stops all the time, try to pay no attention to it, un. I'm a little shocked that it got you so… wet, yeah." He said with a laugh. I glared and did my best not to yell at him. He's just insulting me now! At first I was practically swooning thinking that he's such a nice but forgetful guy and now here he is making fun of my misery!

"You suck… arsenal." I informed him darkly making the man laugh at me for a moment before pulling me into the kitchen to eat some Chinese. It was still hot making me think it probably showed up when I was in the shower. He got enough for two though… "Looks good." I murmured softly.

"Oh really? Well I made it." He said simply and started to eat. I watched him with an open mouth and stared during the stunned silence. He glanced over at me and smiled at my expression. "Just because I like explosives and paint… you thought I couldn't make Chinese, yeah?" Deidara asked and shook his head in mock shame.

"I guess I did." I nodded and continued to eat, loving how some of these guys buy me my favorite food. While we were eating Deidara told me about how he's going to Mexico in the summer and will be painting there for a while along with working on his mini bombs. Some government scouts have been trying to recruit him for a while but he refuses, because of that they've been putting some pressure on him because of the fact that without government approval then his bombs are illegal.

It was interesting and yet completely surprising. They all lead such… odd lives. It seems like there'd be no room for the Akatsuki and yet apparently there is, or at least they make the room. Is being together that special? "You know… Sasori was my first friend." Deidara said softly and looked at the ground. I stared at him then… in complete shock.

"We were in the playground and I was making a bird out of clay, apparently he'd been watching me for a while. That day he asked if he could paint my bird, yeah. I said no at first and let him watch it explode but then he hit me, un. I let him paint the stupid bird after he hit me eight or nine times." He said sounding a bit… happy.

"You guys seem a bit too… different to be close. That's what I thought anyway and yet now I think I might have been wrong." I said with a soft smile as I hugged him. Something about Deidara makes me feel like a mom. He's irresponsible, forgetful, and a complete maniac. But at the same time he's an incredibly nice guy.

"We are too different… which is why I'm sending a bird bomb to his house later tonight, yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys... sorry for being incredibly slow. During the break I wasn't in the mood to update and since I've gotten back I started to rewrite my novel 'No Regrets' since I'm making myself finish it by April 8th... I hope to update a tad more often. **

I looked at Deidara then I looked at all of the bird bombs around him. "You have got to be kidding me." I said in complete and total shock as he began to hum some 'dramatic moment' song from most thriller movies. He didn't seem to care about my shock all that much and instead focused on yet another bomb. "You're going to kill your best friend?" I demanded making him stop and then glance over at me and shake his head slowly.

"You've been to his house, you know I could never kill him that easily, un. No I'm just bombing his house to piss him off and then he'll get me back later with an automatic or the FBI, yeah. We do this all the time, un." He informed me with a happy voice as though this was exactly what he wanted. Obviously the Akatsuki have some major issues that I can't even begin to imagine. No... I'm stuck here in hell trying to figure out why someone would bomb their best friend's house. "If you want I can make you a bomb too, yeah." He nodded with a distracted voice.

I glanced over at him and before I could stop myself I thought about Ino... and then Naruto. And then I even had the gull to think about Tsunade. Evil laughter escaped my lips as I stood and allowed myself to fully enjoy it as the laughter rolled off of me. I was just too excited at the thought of bombing the entire town of Konoha! Deidara looked over at me and shook his head as though I'm the crazy one which is just ridiculous. I'm not the one building these bombs... I'm just allowing my mind to think of all the possibilities of these bombs rather than just bugging one person, it seems like such a waste.

"I think you're more insane than you give yourself credit for, un." Deidara informed me with a light smirk making me glance over at him and then shake my head quickly taking a step back almost stepping on a little bird.

"No... I'm not. There's no way I am. I'm just a normal college student who's missing her classes like crazy." I said quickly then ran a hand through my hair knowing I'll be stuck redoing most of my classes for this term because I've been absent so much with the Akatsuki. He had a huge grin on his face making me blink in surprise.

"Do you want to be a complete bastard with me and paint them, yeah?" He asked making my eyes widen before I nodded slowly catching on. Running over to a closet, he managed to avoid stepping on any of his bombs, before pulling out a huge case full of different colored paints. "This will make him smile..." Deidara murmured before taking out red and painting the bird next to him. I picked out a couple colors then started to help out as well.

"So you're doing this to make him smile? Or are you just saying that he will?" I asked not for sure which was the answer or if it was even either one. He looked over at me then smiled softly.

"He's been a bit down apparently, since you left, so I'm kind of sending this to him as a present, un. He will have a distraction and know that I care and treasure our memories, yeah." He said and then continued to paint. I stared at him for a while before turning back to the bird. I was stunned, completely and totally stunned, that he would care about his friend this much. It seemed impossible and yet it was true. Deidara just wanted to make his friend feel better.

"You're a good guy, I think I like you." I nodded slowly and then blinked in surprise when he kissed me on the nose. It was simple and quick but it caught me off guard. I fell over onto the ground and on top of a bomb but I made sure that not enough of my weight touched anything enough for it to break.

"Nice save, un! You could have died, and then I would have called you a blast, yeah." He joked making me break out into a cold sweat while hugging my body tightly. I almost lost my life and now the man I'm with is joking about it.

"That's... a horrible joke." I informed him and then punched the man when he got into reach. Deidara fell back and instantly a series of explosions sounded. Running away to the other side of the house we watched all the little birds explode largely but with the flooring being the way it is... there was little damage. "You almost killed me again!" I cried making him pull me into his arms before snickering.

"I lead a very dangerous life, un." He said in a cool serious tone making me raise my hand to hit him but he just wrapped his hand around my wrist. "You remember what happened last time you did that... right, yeah?" The blond asked with a smirk making me cover my eyes.

"You are such an ass." I grumbled before helping him make even more. He'd make the bombs and I'd paint them. When we were done he inspected his work before putting them all in a bag and heading outside. I followed him but then he stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"I have to do this alone." He said softly then went off to go bomb his best friend's house while I just smirked and shook my head at the eccentric blond.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is one of the few Naruto fics I won't end until I get everything in it done that I promised so you guys should be happy... says the annoying author who waited almost 8 months to write an update... I have a good excuse though, was grounded for most of that time and then I got into the Kingdom Hearts fandom and the Harry Potter fandom. Also have a new account called Drarry Contributer. **

Maybe things won't be too bad, I mean, Itachi won't kill me or anything. I know his brother after all! He can't possibly kill me! Taking in a deep breath, I got out of the limo and stared as Itachi stood outside ready to welcome me into his home, which was practically a shack. "You're late." Itachi informed me but I just walked past him feeling confident enough to see myself in but not enough to keep him out of my sights for even an instant.

"You act like you knew when I was supposed to be coming in." I said slowly, more in a suspicious tone really. The rock garden and all the sand outside of his house was not helping me get used to the place, especially since he lives in a _shack_. Itachi glanced back at me, his eyes dark rather than its usual red.

"I knew, but my knowledge was not wide enough to know that you would be late." He informed me as though this were all my fault. I ignored him for the moment and instead focused on the traditional Japanese home he was living in. Paintings of families adorned the walls but he took no notice of them as he led me within the labrynth and to the room I will be staying in. The walls were pale pink with vines painted in and beautiful black roses drawn. It's incredible.

"I designed this room specifically for your visit." Although Itachi said the word 'visit' it sounded more like a commitment for life. I just nodded in understanding then began to get situated. The clothes he had gotten for me were a mix of kimonos and nice dresses, they were obviously expensive and beautiful, nothing like the clothes Deidara got me or the ones Sasori did as well. They were nice... and I think I may be able to like it here. "Come to the kitchen when you are ready to eat." His voice said but Itachi was nowhere in sight. Shrugging it off I curled into bed and closed my eyes, ready to take a nice long nap and hopefully forget about everything for a while.

I woke up to the sound of tapping. It was soft and on any normal day I wouldn't have awoken but I noticed that it didn't feel like I was on my velvet bed any longer and nor was I on the bed that Itachi had provided. Instead I was in a field full of lilies, all of which were in bloom. Itachi was standing in front of me looking happy although he wasn't smiling or anything, his eyes were warm and there was a slight lift of the lips as he motioned for me to come forward. Holding out my hand I took one step towards him but then... I was sitting up in my bed in shock.

Fixing my hair swiftly I then began the ten minute search for the kitchen which turned out to be right next to my bedroom through two doors. I froze as soon as I entered Itachi was sitting at a table at the center looking at documents, but that wasn't what made me freeze, it was the vase with three beautiful lilies in it. "You are seriously freaking me out." I informed the raven, making him glance up at me curiously before shaking his head slightly as though I'm the one being ridiculous here. If he wants to play that game he can but I'm not going to! I'm better than that! His little mind tricks won't fool me!

I am Sakura Haruno and I will _not_ be taken for a fool! I won't be taken for anything! I know best and I know how to handle myself and if someone wants to test me then fine! Go ahead! Just see if I care! I'll destroy that person in battle and then laugh at their remains! Blood will be falling from the heavens! Black ooze will be sliding down the street! Demons will call my name loudly in a chant waiting for my answer as I dance around the flesh of that person's remains! The world will bow down to me dammit because I am extraudinary! Fire will descend from the skies like rain and acid will leak from the ducks' eyes! The world will be in complete and utter chaos! Carnage will rule all! This is all because someone tried to take me for a fool or tried to test me. Well, it won't work. I had to deal with so many people before him anyhow, including Pain and Tobi! I should be just fine dealing with a punk like Itachi.

I smirked at him and waited for the bastard to make his move, but he seemed too distracted with his work to make much of anything. I clutched my stomach tightly in an attempt to not allow it to growl as it wants to. But it still managed to let out a mild squeak.

"Sushi or curry?" He asked making my eyes widen.

"Can we do both?" I answered with a grin.

Dammit.

I fell for his evil scheme.


	19. Chapter 19

Sushi and curry... sushi with a side of curry... sushi with curry underneath... curry with sushi sprinkled on top... the possibilities are endless but the possibilities that sound good too? Absolutely none. But I smile nonetheless and watched Itachi eat as he does everything, delicately and with a sense of superiority as if there is no way this food could ever top him! I mean, he totally defeated his entire family at chess and his brother hates him so there is no way a mere combination of sushi and curry could ever destroy him!

There is something seriously wrong with Itachi, but I didn't bother to complain and continued to eat my nonspicy curry while he ate his extra hot. "So... if I live here then does that mean that I can keep the cool room with pink walls and black roses?" I asked with a musing look knowing that this might just up his points a little bit if he says yes. God knows I'm a sucker for a decent room. He just stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "Why not?" I demanded with a growl but he just looked down at his food as if it holds all the answers to the universe, really, I never expected him want knowledge from a dish of food. Maybe I should call the men in white coats the next time I get a chance.

"You'll be in my room." He explained as though it were as simple as that. Oh yes, the whole deal about choosing one of these insane freaks to spend the rest of my life with. At the moment the whole week thing sounds spectacular and I'm really enjoying it. But I'm going to have to choose and I'm running out of Akatsuki members anyway so I should really take my preferences quite seriously.

Taking a deep breathe I smiled widely then shook my head. "No. Way. In. Hell." The words were simply phrased but very bold and sweet. Itachi merely shrugged. Apparently my rejection is of no real consequence to him.

"Sushi and curry do not go together." He informed me as if I didn't already know this. I merely nodded and attempted to stab at the curry in front of me. Really, this is shit. I shouldn't have bothered to do this. Not in the slightest. I've had better ideas when I was high. But of course... I'm an innocent young girl~! There is no real _getting high_ for innocent young girls.

"No... they really don't." I agreed with a sigh and began to run my fingers through my hair, not bothering to really spend much time thinking about such frivilous things... so basically I'm ignoring the last five minutes. Glancing over at him past my pink strands of hair, I noticed the lines on his face. Usually men as young as him only have lines whenever they've been through a great deal. Surely he hasn't done much, has he? Why the hell has he even bothered to be a part of the Akatsuki if it only causes him pain? But maybe... this is more because Sasuke hates him.

It was a split second decision, I really didn't mean much by doing it, but as I continued to stare at him, my hand got a life of it's own and placed itself over his. Itachi's large thin pale hands which are dry and cracked. Really... he's getting old far too quickly. His dark eyes seemed to flash red but in a matter of seconds they were warm, much warmer than anything I've seen from him before. "Salso might make it taste better." I said gently causing his eyes to widen before he _chuckled_.

That's right! I made _THE_ Itachi Uchiha _chuckle_ and I am fucking proud of that accomplishment thank you very much!

When it was time for me to go to bed, I was a bit shocked with how dark a pink room can get and how terrifying black flowers really are in the darkness. But... I didn't close my eyes tightly and imagine being on a beach somewhere. Instead I just smiled softly and hummed a lullaby about circling a child and cutting off her head then dancing around the ring making a circle of dripping blood.

Huh...

I fully blame that imagery on Tobi.

The next day I woke up hours after Itachi. I only know this because there were dishes from breakfast and he's currently eating lunch. If there's one thing about the Uchiha family that everyone should know... they make up a time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and then they _stick_ to it with everything they've got. Nothing will change their minds and they will only eat whenever it comes to those times. Currently he seems to be channel surfing, sitting on his comfortable elegant couch with a look of pure boredom on his features. Most people probably wouldn't see it but his face is _relaxed_ with no effort whatsoever being put into his appearance. For the first time since I've seen him... he appears to be unguarded. It's a bit strange for a man to be unguarded around me.

Naruto and Sasuke know much better of course thanks to too many make-up incidents and sharpee moments, but... but now Itachi has fallen asleep. I walked over to him and brushed a strand of long black hair behind his ear, utterly amazed at how young he looks... he could pass for my age. But of course he's older, much older. Most of these Akatsuki boys are older than me by quite a few years but none of them act as much like it as he does. They all seem to know what they want and how to get it but he gives off the air that he's accepted that he may or may not get what he wants but he'll continue to look sophisticated and haughtier until everyone has long since died and found out that he's an immortal alien come to take our souls. Yeah. Something like that.

I curled up on the couch with him, having a bowl of leftover curry and sushi on my knees as I skimmed through the channels on television. If I was feeling particularly cruel then I'd stop on Disney channel but... I'm not. So instead I went to Interview With A Vampire and began watching that... while trying not to make too many comparisons.

By the time he woke up it was late... around six at night. He must not be sleeping much lately for him to have curled up on the couch like that and slept for so long. But he murmurs in his sleep. It's not legibal otherwise I would have some real blackmail material but for the most part it's sort of cute.

Well... when he woke up he dragged me outside to fight him. Apparently after being so unguarded for a while he decided that he should make up for that by teaching me how to defend myself and also by showing how powerful he is... needless to say, the rest of the week wasn't that fun. But it was all worth it. In fact... I'm really happy I came. If only for that one moment with him curled up on the couch resting. I doubt many people have seen him that vulnerable before.


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing I noticed was green eyes then the unmistakable glower of a penny-pincher. Kakuzu lives in a fucking shack in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, I really shouldn't have expected much from such a guy. "Here's your cloak, this is all I have for you this week." He said with a soft smile. His eyes looking bright as he stared down at my black t-shirt and black khakis. The black sneakers are also a nice touch. Apparently Itachi wanted me to be able to fight off whoever I get next and not look too cute. Granted, with the food he gave me he shouldn't worry about that. I'm sure I'm starting to get fat...

"I'm not wearing a fucking cloak all week. I need decent clothes and if you don't already have them then we're going shopping. At least a couple t-shirts and pants so that I can last the week... along with some underwear. I don't need much. I can even stick to the same shoes and socks, just at least give me the essentials." I glowered, crossing my arms as I waited for him to protest. He's about two heads taller than me but with the sad eyes he's giving me now... I might as well be his mother, scolding him for tracking mud in the house.

He led me into the ten foot tall house, it's just twenty feet by twenty feet with a bathroom, small kitchen, and living room. It's not... fit for human survival. Not in the slightest. But knowing Kakuzu, he's got a billion dollars hidden in this place. Freaking money hoarder. Clenching my fists, I did my best to hold back from unleashing all of my unrestrained anger on him, but to be honest... I'm just done. I haven't been home in a long time... I just want to go back. That's all I want. If I can sleep in my own bed and eat my own damn food... I think I'd prefer that to picking out some dick to spend the rest of my life with. Granted, if I chose Konan then it wouldn't be a _dick_ really...

"Sakura? Are you okay?" The words were hollow and a bit far away and soon... everything became darkness.

The darkness is warm and comforting. I'm home again and the living room is bright from the large windows off to the side. Naruto and Sasuke are arguing again in the kitchen and I'm just sitting on the couch playing video games. There's soda on the coffee table, soda and popcorn, we were supposed to be watching a movie but they have to fight again and then... everything will be _fine,_ we'll be able to watch the movie together and then tomorrow we'll be together again. We just have to be together forever. But... they aren't coming out... they're still in the kitchen and the bright windows are being covered with faces. Oh... it's _them_. The Akatsuki are here. Are they going to watch the movie with us? No... they just want me to go with them. Well... Sasuke and Naruto will be fighting for a while longer so maybe I can play with them for a little while. But I _will_ be able to go home, right? This won't take forever will it? Because... I promised to be with them _always_ and I can't do that if I'm with the Akatsuki. So please don't keep me for too long. That would make me... sad.

"Sakura?" The voice is soft, almost kind as I wake up from my strange dream and stare at him. Huh... the room is white. Very white. Crap... he took me to a hospital. "Oh God... you're awake... that's good. I thought you were dead." He said quickly and began to run his hands up and down my arms as if trying to warm me up. His dark skin seemed almost translucent under the bright lighting as he continued to stare with a worried expression.

"This must be a terrible first day for you." I smiled and watched him turn away and talk to the nurse who just walked in. My dream... what was it about again? I don't remember... but I know it wasn't very nice. More twisted... oh well. Doesn't really matter to me.

"Six hundred dollars? She just slept here for ten hours! It's not like you people even _did_ anything!" Kakuzu shouted in the hallway. I grinned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Idiot." The word was said softly but somehow he managed to hear it. In a matter of seconds he was back in the room and forcing me to my feet.

"We're leaving." He growled and tossed my clothes as he crossed his arms and waited. There's no way in _hell_ I'm changing in front of this bastard. But his eyes weren't on me, instead he was looking out the window at the courtyard, watching one young man in particular as he pushed an old woman in a wheel chair. While he's distracted, I quickly changed clothes then grabbed his arm.

"So... how do you want me to make up the money?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. Yeah, I feel guilty. He's a money grubber and I made him spend six hundred on me! Running a hand through my short hair, I noticed how clean the hospital is as nurses ran back and forth to attend to their patients. Ten hours... seemed like I'd been asleep for only five minutes but just realizing that made my movements become more sluggish which is never a good thing. That's mostly because it's a guy and I'm stuck with him for a while so... showing weakness and vulnerability? Then again I did just pass out for ten hours.

"Make it up... You will have to do odd jobs around town with me to earn money and then once you earn enough to pay for how much you cost me... I'll let you go." He smirked making me pause. So does that mean I'm stuck here living in his shack until I make up the money? Can he _do_ that?

Looking at his smiling face I came to the grim realization that he probably can.


End file.
